Tael oneshots
by Religion0
Summary: There's not enough Tael stories out there, so I want to do something about it! Help me! Mainly Tavi/NavixTael . Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten. I own nothing.**

Tael sat on a cliff facing the ocean.

His sister was goddesses knows where, he didn't though. And right now, he didn't care either.

An old fairy friend of his landed beside him, sending him a mischievous smile.

"So, how does your evening looks?" his friend asked.

"Quite beautiful, and yours?"

She leaned back and laughed softly. "Yes, so does mine."

"What have you been doing lately?" he turned and gave her an inquiring look.

"I've been helping a youngster save the world from an evil guy with bad looks." she half-joked, though saying the truth.

"Really? How did he look?" Tael asked, his eyes sparkling.

Navi described Ganondorf, exaggerating vigorously about his nose.

Tael clutched his stomach, dumb with laughter.

"Holy mother of… ah, hahahahaha! He looked like _that_ much of an idiot?" he finally gasped out

"Yeah, if he hadn't proved he had power, I would _never_ have taken him seriously." Navi grinned.

"Hey, why don't you tell me about that journey you were on, it sounds pretty interesting." Tael leaned back, looking at the centre of the sky.

Navi told him the _whole _story, just from her perspective.

"…and how much of an idiot can you possibly be? If it hadn't been for the cure-any-mortal-injury-on-instinct-fairies, he would have been dead a billion times just against those disgusting

green thingies coming up out off the desert sand!" she cried, ignoring the barely not-laughing Tael beside her. "Not to mention that stupid hat of his, where did he get it, anyway?

Through charity?"

"Well, on first look he doesn't seem that stupid." Tael said. "Why don't you tell me some stories of his stupidity?"

"There was this one time when he insisted he could jump just as far as Epona, and of course he couldn't. You see, to get into the gerudo territory, you have to cross a canyon, normally

there's a bridge, but it was broken. Normally Link made Epona jump for him, but this time he had to do it himself." Navi rolled her eyes. "He fell straight into the river deep below and

was carried off to Lake Hylia, it saved his life."

Tael chuckled, then looked at the sun, it was almost gone now. He rose to his feet and offered her his hand. She took it and they flew off.

"Race you to the beach!" the other fairy suddenly shouted and sped up.

"Hey, wait up, Navi!" Tael called after her.

Navi, who was somehow faster, landed swiftly in the sand, making a cloud of it; whereas Tael succeeded in making a more graceful landing, seeing as he was in no need for speed.

"You're slow!" Navi teased him loudly. "You get out-flown by a girl!"

"A very fast and reckless girl who can't make landings." Tael teased back.

"Bah! Like you're just a pushover, honestly, your sister controls your life!"

"She's all I have!" Tael cried in defence.

"No she's not, silly." Navi said, giving the slightly taller fairy a hug. "You also have me. What else am I good for?"

"Now _that_ is a good question! What are you good for, Navi-one?" he asked, nuzzling her hair and using his nickname for her.

"Hey, don't be mean!" she said, trying to hit him over the nose.

Tael laughed and ducked, running away from her so she couldn't stuff sand or fairy dust down his throat; neither were particularly dangerous to a fairy, just uncomfortable.

* * *

On a beach in the dark, two fairies lay side-by-side, both sleeping heavily, the male with an arm around the female's slender waist, a smile on his face.

**Heh, review and tell me if you thinks it's as cute as I do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing… yet!**

One early spring morning Tael sat on a branch in an apple tree, he had been up all night.

He sighed, she probably wouldn't come back today either.

Tatl had been gone for a couple of months, she should have been back a long time ago. No need to say he was worried, or why.

"Tatl, where are you? I don't like being alone." he whispered, then shouted it.

When no answer came but the birds song, he sat down and cried, knowing something must have been wrong for her not to return.

"Hey, Tael! What's wrong, buddy?" Link asked from under the tree.

"It… it's Tatl, she's been gone for a long time now and I don't know where she is." he replied.

"Oh no, when was she supposed to return?"

"Two weeks ago; she's never been this late for this long before, I'm worried."

"So am I, let me get Epona and then we can be off and search for her."

* * *

Tael sat inside Link's cap, fidgeting with a few strands of the boy's hair.

_I wonder where she is? She said she would check up on the zoras and the gorons, not fly around the world!" _his mind cried in desperation.

"Tatl!" Link suddenly cried and kicked Epona into going twice as fast, but somehow Tael flew twice as fast as even that.

"Tatl!" he cried, seeing his twin sister lying in the snow, she looked terrible. "Tatl!" he repeated, landing beside her.

She turned her head and looked up at him, a small smile sneaked its way upon her lips. "Tael." she croaked hoarsely.

"Don't talk." he said, looking her over; she had a broad stream of blood running down her face and a completely useless looking hand.

Link reached them just as Tael had gotten his sister hoisted up on his shoulder.

"Good timing, Link. She needs help immediately, we need a fairy fountain or a great fairy." Tael said, sounding like a worried and responsible brother.

"How can that slut help her?" Link asked frowning, though holding out a hand to carry the injured fairy.

"Heh, he's right. How cheap are those gals?" she coughed. "They even flirted with Link, and he's underage. How sick is that?"

"Sis, relax. Please don't speak, I don't want to risk you getting worse."

They soon where before a great fairy, she kneeled with the injured fluff-ball in her hands.

For a moment they both glowed, then it stopped and Tatl seemed fairly normal again.

"Thank you, great fairy!" Tatl and Tael tingled.

"You're welcome, little ones, just be more careful. And, Link, come by anytime you want, right?" she winked at him, then disappeared with that freaky laugh they all have.

When they where out in the free wind and sunshine, they all gave a shudder.

"Man, I'm never going to get used to that laugh." Tatl said.

"And I'm never going to trust anyone but my wife if they wear so little clothing." Link said.

"And I can't say anything, because Navi told me not to." Tael said.

"What?" Link asked. "You know Navi?"

"It's a rather common fairy name, I'm sure she would have mentioned it if she knew you."

"Yeah…" Tatl trailed, she knew exactly what was going on.

"Well, say hello to her from me anyway." Link smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave for a time. See you some other time." Link mounted Epona and rode off.

"Well, let's get some rest." Tatl said, then fell asleep on her brother.

He easily carried her home and tugged her into her bed.

"Sleep well, Sis. See you tomorrow." he kissed her brow and saw a smile dance over her sleeping face and heard her mumble something that made no sense whatsoever.

He chuckled, thanking the goddesses for the two women who had been brought into his life.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's getting longer. I don't own the Zelda universe.**

"Gah! Tatl! What have you done? How can you possibly wreck this much havoc with a _spatula_?"

Tatl looked innocently at her brother, hiding the huge, compared to her, kitchen-device behind her back; of course she failed miserably at both her tasks.

"Tatl, I obviously can't leave you alone for even an hour, and I can't pull neither Navi nor Link into watch you." Tael sighed, rubbing a temple.

"But Bro, I'm too old to have a babysitter!" she protested.

"I don't think so." he gestured to the ruined room; the books looked like a Wolfos had given them to its cubs, the shelves had obviously been used for fighting practice, and _how _had those eggs taken a couple of pancakes with them to the ceiling?

"Uh…" she trailed, not looking nor sounding particularly smart.

"If you won't behave, we can't take a weeks vacation to Hyrule that you want to so dearly."

"What?" she snapped to attention instantly. "But you promised we could go!"

"And I want to keep my promise, but I obviously can't take you anywhere if this is how you're going to behave." Tael looked sternly at his sister, gesturing at the room for emphasis.

"I understand." Tatl's wings drooped with disappointment.

"If you behave, however, we can go. You just have to be good for a whole week, and promise to stay like that in Hyrule, and we can be on our way." Tael said, he didn't like watching his sister when she was sad, it made him sad.

* * *

A few weeks later in a fairy apartment in Hyrule.

Tael looked at the ruined room, sighed, shook his head, and looked at the fairy before him.

"How can you wreck this much havoc with a _frying-pan_?" he asked, looking sharply at her.

"By hitting a few Wolfos', fleeing home, and hit everything within the walls?" she suggested.

"Navi, you're just as hopeless as my sister." he shook his head sadly.You didn't see that coming, did you?

**Well, tell me what you think, righto?**


	4. Chapter 4

**No romance, I promise. A bit of insanity, maybe. But no romance. ****I own nothing.**

Tael looked uncertainly at the three fairies standing around the table.

"Sis?" he inquired nervously.

"Shh." was her answer.

"Navi?"

"Shh."

"Kolares?"

"Shh!" the third fairy, a friend of all three, shh'ed. (Is there another word for this?)

"Potato!" Tael cried, staring desperately at the object for the three other fairies attention.

"Shh!" the three fairies all told him.

"I'm getting just as insane as you guys! I'm out of here!" Tael hurries out off the fairy apartment before they can shh again.

"What happened? Why is it so important having a staring contest with a _potato_?" he cried.

"Pika?" he heard an unfamiliar voice ask, then looks down at the yellow owner. (I'm _not _going to describe pikachu!)

"No, I'm just fine." yup, Tael can understand pikan… that sounded odd.

(Pikachu will be wrote in italics from now on.) _"Really? You didn't sound completely fine."_

"Of course not! My sister, love of my life, and good friend are having a staring contest with a potato. And no, they're not one person!"

_"Oh, now I understand what's wrong!" _then the thing laughed._ "Your friend are insane!"_

"Isn't that what I just told you? What are you?"

_"I'm a pikachu. Aren't I adorable?" _it asked, drawing on the 'o' in adorable.

"Yeah, very cute." Tael coughed something. "But, most importantly, you seem to be sane.

_""I feel sorry for you. Hey, wanna see my attacks?" _pikachu made the best puppy eyes he could.

"Sure." Tael shrugged. "It can't be worse than seeing my three best friends having a staring contest with a potato. I'm scarred for life!"

A few hours later…

"Wow, man, that's so cool!" Tael cheered."That's nothing."

Pikachu smirked. _"Just wait 'til I show you a Thunder attack."_

"Wow, that sounds so cool!" Tael looked marvelling at pikachu, before looking at the sky, the sun was setting. "Oh no, that'll have to wait till tomorrow. I need to take care of my friends dinner." Tael flew over to his new friend. "I'll look for you where we met, okay."

_"Okay." _pikachu said, patting his new friend carefully.

Tael quickly and effortlessly reached home and flew in the door.

"Hello, I'm home." he called, hoping the fairies wouldn't ignore him.

After a few moments silence, he was suddenly tackled to the floor, staring into Navi's eyes.

"Where have you been?" the slightly younger fairy squealed. "We've been worried ever since the potato won and we noticed you weren't here!" she then snuggled into his chest, completely ignoring the surroundings.

"I met a new friend, I can introduce you to him tomorrow." he grinned.

Navi's wings relaxed when Tael said 'him'.

"Come, I'll make dinner." Tael rose, somehow seeing as Navi still clung to him.

**Ugh, there was more romance in the end than intended. Please review, it's pretty important for me, even anonymous!**


	5. Chapter 5

********

Slightly AU… maybe.

**Navi's pov.**

I sat reading quietly in the couch when…

"Hi, Navi." Tael entered, smiling at me shortly before yawning. "Move over a bit."

I rolled my eyes, but moved so I sat nearer the edge anyways.

Tael instantly snaked so he laid stretched out behind me and yawned hugely.

I smiled slightly and ruffled up in his black hair, chuckling as his purple glow brightened. Oh, I forgot to mention, we're fairies and a pretty rare sight here in Hyrule. Though no one teases us, we're too amazing, unlike the Kokiri, people won't stop teasing them; poor kids.

Tael put his arms around my waist, pulled me a bit back, and hugged me tightly. A bit too tightly. "Tael! I want to breathe!" I gasped.

"Oops, sorry, Nav." he blushed for quite other reasons than I did.

"It's okay." I patted him on the head. "You didn't know."

We returned to simply doing our own individual things until… I heard a soft breathing, like sleeping; like Tael sleeping more precisely.

I turned my head and saw that my housemate was very much asleep. I chuckled and started rising to find him a blanket. That is… if I hadn't been stopped by a pair of much stronger arms around my waist, pulling me back followed by Tael curling up around me and putting his head in my lap with a muttered protest… shortly followed by a claim that fish _could_ fly, yes they could…

If he wasn't so cute, I would have called him a dork whenever I saw him.

I started stroking his hair to have something to do, the movement soon becoming subconscious. I started out into empty space, mulling over a few things.

One of Tael's hands slipped up and started stroking my hair as well, I, of course, only realized this when he actually touched me.

I jumped a bit and stared surprised down at him.

"Know what?" he murmured sleepily. "You're very beautiful."

I blushed slightly, trying not to flee as I would have if we weren't in this… awkward position.

"And sweet… and kind… and really nice to hug, too." he continued.

"And you're rambling."

"Maybe…" he started when his face appeared right in front of my own. "Maybe I'm just complimenting you, or maybe… or maybe I'm about to deliver my heart on a platter for you."

"Ta-" blink. Is Tael… kissing me? Certainly feels like it… feels very nice too.

"I love you, Firefly." he whispered against my lips.

"Firefly?" I laughed. "You know all the romantic nicknames, don't you?"

"Sure I do… though I made that one up one the spot.

"Though 'Lapdog' is a very fitting nickname for you, it is somehow not all that romantic."

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"Yup!" then I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another lengthy kiss.

****

And that's my Tavi. (You have to admit that it sounds cute! w.)

You know that I don't have copyright on this pairing, right? I was just the first one to write about it. If you want to make one… tell me so I can read it! I'd love to read one! You don't need my permission. Review! ;-D


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh… I'm late in updating! Sorry… (Whimpers.) Anyway, I don't own Zelda. (Gets hit by a tomato.) What's so funny about tomatoes?  
**

The three fairies lay on the grass, their heads lying in an off-balance circle, as they stared up at the night sky. "That one has a very romantic." Tael said, pointing at a star, circled by five others, then he chuckled nervously. "Of course, it's not so very interesting." he assured both the two girls and himself.

"Tsk, tsk, dear brother!" Tatl said, turning to lie on her stomach while chiding her brother. "Stop lying to us, we both know that you love a good romance."

Blushing furiously, Tael curled together in embarrassment, only to hear a chuckle from the siblings' best friend, Navi. Unfolding, he stared at the light-blue female, who also laid on her stomach, with an endearing smile playing on her lips. "Leave him be, Tatl. Nothing's wrong with a good romance! Besides, I'd like to hear this story."

"I'm afraid I don't really know it…" Tael mumbled, staring into the grass in front of him.

Tatl snorted. "Shush, little brother! When did you last forget a story? Don't you lie!"

"Tatl, what did I just say? You know Tael wouldn't lie!" Navi grinned at the male, ruffling his hair fondly. "Would you?"

Tael blushed fiery red. "N-no I wouldn't! Not to you, anyways!" he stammered, instantly returning to his former position.

"You're so cute. You'll make a fairy feel very lucky someday, you know." Navi landed heavily on her back, although she carefully avoided landing on her wings. "That's a smith, right there." Navi said, pointing to a constellation.

"Oh? What's he making?" Tatl asked, poking her brother absentmindedly.

"A sword. The Master Sword, actually. The Goddesses warned him that the materials he had to work with was very dangerous to mortals, but he just said he would happily jump over a cliff for the Mothers. His greatest work did kill him, and the Goddess Farore put his picture in the sky, for all future generations to admire his courage." the young fairy grinned. "I wonder what it looks like, this Master Sword. I've seen illustrations of it, but still…"

"Yeah, it seems so alien…" mumbled Tael, rolling onto his stomach once more.

"I'm going to let you lovebirds get some privacy." Tatl suddenly announced, jumping to her feet. "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning!" and before either of her two friends could utter a sound, she was flying away.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Navi shouted, jumping to her feet. "Insane firefly." she mumbled, sitting down beside Tael.

"Yeah…" mumbled Tael, staring dreamily into space. Literally into space.

"Hey! Tael! What star?" Navi asked, trying to look in the same general direction as her friend.

"Huh? Oh! No one in particular. Just thinking about what my sister said. Besides, I don't know any others." the young fairy shrugged apologetically. "You know any?"

"No, not really." Navi admitted, turning to look at her friend with a sleepy smile. "Besides, I'm too tired to recall any even if I knew anything about them. Why don't we just lay here for some time, then go back in a little while?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tael answered, returning his gaze to the distant points of light.

A few minutes later, he found his arm occupied by a beautiful female fairy, her golden-blue hair slowly coming undone from the neat braid it had been shaped into earlier in the evening. "You know, you look very sweet when you're asleep." Tael mused, staring almost confused at his friend, then he shook his head quietly. "Perhaps we'll stay out here a little longer…"

Navi's only answer, was a little mumbling.

**Aw, I've missed writing Tavi. ^_^ It's such an adorable couple!  
**

**Please review and remember, the best way to spread a couple, is to write it! Please, write some Tavi, I will gladly Beta it if you want me to!  
**

**Sorry about that. ^_^' Although I was serious****…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really, really, really sad… I've gotten no reviews for far too long! (Starts crying and making pathetic whimpering noises.) No one loves me…  
**

**Anyway, I'm finally updating a load of things, so I decided to give you people a little more Tavi.  
**

**I do not own.  
**

Navi tried not to latch onto Tael at the sight of the monster. Oh, it wasn't the most dangerous monster she had seen on her journey with Link, but it was quite a dangerous monster considering she was a fairy and probably looked utterly delicious; a small monster, capable of spitting water and crawling on land. One successful shot of water and a few steps from the thing and she'd be eaten!

Well, considering Tael was a coward by heart, it amazed Navi that her best friend hadn't flown away yet. Then again, he was also more loyal than most dogs, even if he wasn't very brave.

"Tael," she whispered, grabbing the bottom of his sleeve tightly, making the male jump. "Come on, we have to get out off here before that thing sees us!" an urgent note crept into her voice.

Tael's lavender eyes slid to her, then swiftly returned to the relatively small monster. "All right, although I was waiting for the thing to turn around and the fly away as fast as my wings can carry me."

"Maybe you're not quite as much of a coward as everyone seems to think…" Navi muttered, glancing up at Tael. Goddesses, when had the boy grown so tall?

A small smile pulled at the slightly younger fairy's lips. "I am. I'm just paralyzed by that thing's eyes, I can't move as long as I have even the slightest feeling they can see me."

"I'm glad the thing is deaf, or we'd be in trouble for all our talking." Navi's hand slowly slid down from Tael's sleeve to his hand, which she grabbed tightly. "I'm really scared, Tael. I-I don't want you to die like this. I've gotten used to the thought for myself, but you… -You don't deserve dying like this!"

"Neither of us is going to die, silly." Tael muttered, clenching her hand tighter. "And don't you dare insinuate that you ought to die like this, either. If you die, especially if it's to save me, I'll never be able to look anyone in the eye or into a mirror. Life won't be worth anything without you; You make the sun bright in my eyes!"

"The most cheesy line the Gerudos ever used. Thank you." Navi turned her head slightly, staring up into Tael's eyes, such beautiful amethyst colours…

Then a splash sounded, and the fairy saw that the monster had crept into the water and was swimming away.

"Well so much for our worry." Tael said with a laugh. "Although I'm really rather grateful for the thing, we got to have this lovely talk."

"Yeah, that was a nice side-effect. We really need to talk more often." Navi nodded, a serene smile in place around her lips. "So… Want to go skating?"

"Navi!" Tael exclaimed, not letting go off her hand.

"What?" said female asked innocently, grinning slyly.

"We've just been scared for our lives, had a heart-to-heart talk, and you want to go _skating_?"

Navi rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well, we could also go snowboarding if you'd prefer that." she suggested, the grin returning.

"Navi!" Tael cried in dismay.

Navi laughed happily, patting Tael on the shoulder with her free hand. "Oh, Tael, when will you ever learn never to expect anything when it comes to me?" she asked, leaning up to plant a light kiss on her friend's cheek, never letting go of his hand. "So, what do you want to do?" she whispered against his cheek, one hand in his while the other rested on his shoulder.  
"Whatever you want…" Tael replied, sounding almost hypnotized.

"Good! Then we go snowboarding!" Navi grinned, taking off and dragging Tael along with her.

**Aw, isn't Tavi the cutest? I seriously hope to _read_ some of it soon! **

**Kindly review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, um... Tavi! Don't own.**

"Hey, Tael?" Tatl asked, lying on the couch and throwing a pillow towards the ceiling. "Don't you miss Navi sometimes? Oi, why so straight-backed?"

"N-Navi? S-sure, I th-think about her s-sometimes." the younger, shier, purple fairy stammered, all the while attempting to hide behind his sleeve. "And I d-do miss h-her a-a little."

"Not that you aren't absolutely adorable while stammering, little brother..." drawled Tatl, a mischievous smile stretching lazily on her lips. "But I think you just lied to me."

"W-what g-gave you t-that idea?" the poor guy asked, squirming in his seat. "I-I w-would n-never lie t-to you."

Tatl sighed and shook her head. "Tael, my beloved little brother, let's face the facts: you've been head over heels in love with Navi since we were so small it's not even funny any more."

"It's impossible to fall in love at such a young age." Tael argued, his voice evening out. "Besides, I'm not in love with her!"

"Just remember to tell that to Navi!" Tatl said enthusiastically. "I've invited her over."

"You've _what_?!" Tael asked, his face instantly shooting red, his arms raising to hide his face, his knees pulling up so he would become as small as possible, and his voice breaking potato chip being stepped on.

"Invited Navi over! Oh, there she is!"

And true to her nature, and Tatl's words, Navi slammed the door open and entered with a happy whoop of joy. "Tatl, Tael! My two best friends!" she then proceeded to haul Tatl out off the couch and crush her ribs in a hug before hurrying over to Tael. "Oi, who are you hiding from?" she asked kindly, leaning in front of the still highly embarrassed young male. "Open up, it's such a long time since I last saw you."

Tael carefully looked up from his arms, his gaze meeting the single most beautiful blue eyes in the entirety of the world... At least according to him. And he instantly hid his yet again flaming face.

Navi tilted her head curiously, then grabbed one of Tael's wrists and pulled him out of the chair and into a less dangerous embrace. "Are you all right?" she whispered, neither noticing that Tatl had left the building.

Tael blinked, confused and uncomfortable for a few minutes, then he returned the embrace, smiling happily. "Yeah, I'm fine." he answered, enjoying the contact. "I'm happy as can be."

"That's good!" Navi said relievedly, pulling back with a grin. Then she swiftly leant forward and placed a small kiss on her friend's brow. "Come, let's go skating! Or snowboarding!" and then she pulled her furiously blushing friend out the door.

**... Relievedly is a word? Well, I hope you enjoyed this. ^^; Even if it was kind of stupid, and I have no idea why Navi is so obsessed with snow-sports.**

**Anyway, please be so kind as to review.**


	9. Sad Tavi

**I've gotten pretty bitten with writing sad things, so I'll try my hand at writing some angsty Tavi. Not going to be an easy feat, they're such a fluffy couple. This is, as such, somewhat AU. I suggest you put on some sad music to get a good feel of this, it made it almost unbearable to me, and I didn't find the right kind of sad...**

Tael stared incredulously at the Kokiri fairy in front of him, barely seeing the glowing figure. His sister, Tatl, stood beside him, a horrified look on her face. "No..." she whispered, sounding pained. "She can't be..."

"I'm sorry, I know you three were really close." the short, green figure said, placing a hand on Tael's shoulder. "It's a horrible loss, and we'll all miss her... But I suspect you'll miss her the most." shaking his head, as he realized nothing he could say would make any difference. "We're holding a ceremony next week. If you want to come, that is... I don't think I'd want to if I were you..." then he took off, leaving the siblings behind.

Tatl looked at the back of her brother's head, about to say something, then stopped herself. What could she say to a person who had just lost the love of his life. They had all known that, without anyone ever saying it. But Navi had a mission she had to complete, so they never said anything. They all knew... that once that mission was completed, a relationship could bloom between the two... No, it couldn't any longer...

"I'll be gone for a while." Tael said suddenly, his voice empty and free of emotion. The door closed behind his slender frame before Tatl could reply.

For moment, Tatl wanted to go after him, then instead let her head fall. "Be safe..." she whispered.

Tael didn't hear, he ran. It would have been much easier, much more natural, to fly. But he wanted to feel wrong! His heart had already been wrenched out, might as well make the rest of his body feel wrong... So he ran! He ran until his legs started screeching in pain, until they joined the malformed song his heart had begun. When his arms joined the concert, his legs gave way, forcing him to beat his wings awkwardly to continue. How he hated it!

How he hated... what? The cruel being which had killed Navi? The Goddess who had created a being such as that? The whole world? No, he hated his helplessness. Why couldn't he have helped her when it mattered? Why was he too late? Why wasn't he there... Why was the only thing he could do now... why could he only pain himself?

"Worthless..." he whispered, hitting his thigh. "Get up, bastard!" he then yelled, the insult directed at himself. "Get up, you worthless bastard! You useless, foolish, stupid, faithless-" he choked on a sob, the first few tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. "Why couldn't you do something?" he whispered, collapsing to his knees.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How could it happen? Damn it... Navi wouldn't have died, no matter what... Navi shouldn't have died! What kind of cruel humour was _that_ supposed to be? Or some kind of twisted logic, maybe?

What did it matter? The world was shattered! First they had almost lost each other, then they lost Skull Kid... And now Navi was gone.

... How was that anything like fair? Whenever the small fairy with a huge smile had come by, she'd greet him with a big hug and hair ruffling. He had prayed, every night, that she would never greet him in any other way. What a way to answer his prayers, by never making her greet him again!

Being mad at everything was counter-productive, so Tael gave up, he simply sank to his knees, his wings drooping, his shoulders slumping, his limbs limp... He was the very picture of despair with his head hanging, his eyes such a deep abyss of despair they seemed empty of all but the water of unshed tears. Misery, despair, desperation, guilt... But no more hate.

Just what little could be left in a shell with no heart... Damn it...

**... I'm sorry... That... hurt to write...**


End file.
